borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zer0
Appearance Even though it looks as though he only has four digits per hand, I'm still excited about this one. >:) 22:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I know right. Im thinking Alien or Android / Cyborg. Pretty cool either way :P 22:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : now zero from what i can tell does not talk at all but his mask shows symbols in red in the trailer he shows a cuation sign a smiley face and a 0 his specail ability is that he sends out a decoy goes cloaked and then you can see where the critical point is on an enemy then u slice 20:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC)john bier ::I noticed the symbols too. Maybe that concludes he is an alien. D: we shall see. 23:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm more intrigued by the little tear in the front of his suit. He either has a blue fabric layer under that, or it's the colour of his skin. Plus the three-fingers thing. -- WarBlade 23:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Looking at his tabi, he may have only four digits per foot, too. Dämmerung 06:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, he/she is either a sentient Guardian or even the/ one of the last Eridians. I rather like that idea, myself. -- 06:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that 'tear' is just decoration on his suit. You'll notice the same pattern above his glove (on each hand) and also on the other side of his suit, all symmetrically placed. I doubt that he got his suit torn in such a fashion. 08:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) What interests me is that his helmet bears resemblance to the "Sneaker" Spec ops from Deus Ex: Human Revolution. 03:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone else feel a faint Daft Punk vibe from the helmet in the "geeky-gadgets" picture? No? Just me? ...well, ok then 03:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :he remind me of abe. :3 22:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 0's early concept art http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art_classes.jpg, the shape of his head specifically, lends credence to my personal theory that s/he/it's not human. the other char's are drawn so as to clearly look human. 22:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) To me he looks like a lance assassin. Katacalysm 23:26 March 3, 2012 (UTC) :fair point. athena's mutant little brother. or a clone sister gone terribly wrong? 00:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :According to the "Speculation" section at the bottom of this page, it is speculated that the eridian race spoke telepathically since the gaurdians do not have mouths which would support the possibility of Zer0 being an alien as he/she/it never seems to speek. The picture at the bottom of the page shows a drawing of what an eridian could have looked liked which bares a slight resemblence to Zer0's general body shape including having only four fingers and two large toes. By the way, sorry if I messed up anything, I'm new here. C0RMI3R 08:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) please note that the page you found that on is a talk page, subject to whatever pops into an editor's mind and not subject to public vetting. that particular section is titled "speculation" because the OP added it to the mainspace page along with his/her/its own rendering of an eridian guardian before it was moved to the talk page. as such it cannot be taken as canon. that said, it would be trés amusant if 0 turned out to be an eridian guardian. although, i'ma be pissed to find that out realize that he can't fly or shoot lasers out his eyes. 17:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) By looking at where he got some of his inspiration most likely from Hakumen from the Blazblue fighting game series due to the fact that they both dress nearly the same, except that Hakumen wears something more akin to a hakama for pants and Zer0 wear more of a shinobi's atire and their default colors are completly opposite (Hakumen wears white, Zer0 wears black attire). Another insperation is from Lelouch Vi Britannia from the Code Geass series, as they both are people who seek revenge on those who did them wrong, and wear black masks. However, unlike Zer0 who is more physically fit and perfers fighting the enemy directly, while Lelouch is the complete opposite for the most part and uses his intellect and creative thinking to defeat his enemies indirectly.--Trail blazer 05:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :point of fact, anthony burch scott kester credits grey fox of the mgs series as one of the inspiring figures in the appearance of 0. I'll work this info into the future trivia section once I dig up the other name he dropped. 05:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Spiritual successor? Alright, so we know Axton is the successor of Roland, we know Salvador is the successor of Brink, and we know Maya is the sussessor of Lilith, so, I ask, would it be safe to say Zer0 is the spiritual successor of Mordecai? I mean, all the other classes seems like they are close, and Zer0 does have a skill tree dedicated to sniping, so... is he? Nixter the hunter 01:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :imo, yes. even posture is mordy. course this saves on skeletal animation. 00:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think Mordecai and Lilith got crossed in this one. He's got Lilith's evasion skills and close-combat power, while assassin style and model/body seems closer to Mordecai. Aejay ( , speech) 01:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :you have a point, Aejay, but seeing as Maya is both a siren and seems to also have the sort of magical powers as Lilith, I would have to say that she is the spiritual successor. Let's not forget that Mordecai had some close-combat perks as well, so there's even more evidence that Zero is Mordecai's successor. 06:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree with a lot of above. As far as I can tell(By looking at the abilities), Maya is the new "support"(In terms of healing, anyway), being the "spiritual successor" of Roland, even though she's a siren like Lilith. Axton's combat style seems to be a mix of Borderlands 1 characters, and I'd say that Zer0 is likely going to be the same, a mix, and not a remake of any particular character. Don't count on the gameplay for any of the Bl2 characters being identical to your favourite Bl1 character.--Gerroh 00:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Skill One thing I dont get is will Zer0's skill be like the Siren Lilith's skill as in you'll only be able to attack once when your invisable if so im not sure if I would want to be the assassin any more. Flame crusader 21:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) with each character having ~30 available skills I wouldn't be surprised if some late-tier skill allowed more than one nut-strike crit-strike. Also, just seeing the skill buffs that we know for maya and sally, it seems apparent that gbx is going to let 0 do more with his sword than just *stab. 22:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Additional skills Tw0 fang, Killer and Ambush. Is killer possibly the same as the hunter skill? MyWetDream (talk) 17:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : That's certainly possible, or it could be substantially tweaked from BL1's interpretation. Axton still has Grit and Metal Storm, but I understand that Grit works a little differently this time. Dämmerung 18:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) After watching the new Borderlands 2 trailer I noticed something, Zer0 talks "I have destroyed you, a deadly shot from nowhere". But no matter how many times I listen to it, I can't help but say, that that was definitely a female voice, despite all evidence to the contrary, anyone agree? Gender? So I was watching a trailer today (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR6aE-gPv6I&list=HL1342102660&feature=mh_lolz) and around 0:24-0:30 Zero sounds like a girl. At first I thought it was Maya but the sound seems to be coming from Zero. Is it because of his helmet that he sounds like a girl? Or is this some typo? Elloabbey (talk) 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I actually already posted this above, but forgot to title it. TheRealTerminal (talk) 15:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :lol, "he sounds like a girl because of a typo". zer0's a woman, get over it. Nobody has ever made any claims to zer0's gender. THis is quite clear from the very first sentence of the article actually. Maybe she'll be the new Samus? happypal (talk • ) 16:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought it was a typo because the wiki and talk page says things like he and stuff. I'm not really mad that Zero's girl, I'm actually delighted. Well, thanks anyway. Elloabbey (talk) 18:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 21:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) he is not a he but a she. in the new trailer, she talks in a robotic voice check out the wimoweh trailer after first few seconds. There is no evidence yet of any gender at all, male, female, or "other." We've heard a couple of different voices from Zer0, and none of them are Jessica Rabbit. Could easily be sexless, changing its voice as necessary to be an effective decoy. Dämmerung 21:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) A few minor issues His name is spelled wrong in the lead paragraph. Literally the first word of the article. The article name is "Zer0", so the lead should say the same. That word should also be bolded, right? Also, is there an particular reason that Pandora isn't linked in the infobox? Cheesedude (talk) 01:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC)